The purpose of this project is to explore and develop synthetic and analytical methods for the study of biological processes. The nature of this methodology is determined by specific requirements from current projects within the laboratory. In addition, expertise in bioorganic chemistry is reflected in consulting and collaborative activities with other research groups at the institute.